Gaa-Ra-Kun
by QueenHime
Summary: GaaHina oneshoot


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Gaa-Ra-kun

.

Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata

.

Warning: Judul tidak sesuai, OOC, crackpairing

.

I don't own any profits

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Gaara emang ganteng.

Cewek normal mana yang bisa menolak pesona kombinasi rambut merah, iris jade yang menghanyutkan, tubuh atletis, senyum tipis yang membuat siapapun meleleh, dan.. um.. alis tipis? Jawabannya tidak ada.

"Su-su-sumimasen..."

Yah, kecuali yang satu ini.

Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Nara Shikamaru serentak menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Numpang lewat, mas.

Yah, salah mereka juga sih yang berdiri di tengah koridor, walaupun koridor ini jarang dilewati orang. Gaara and the gank-begitu mereka menyebutnya- sontak merapatkan tubuh ke tembok, memberi jalan bagi gadis manis bersurai indigo ini untuk lewat. Mereka semua memandang gadis ini, yang dipandangi hanya membalas pandangan dengan kikuk sambil tersenyum kecil, berterimakasih karena sudah diizinkan lewat.

Satu langkah, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hei Hyuga." yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum malu.

"N-nara-san."

Dua langkah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei imut." Sasuke tersenyum miring, menggoda.

"U-uchiha-san."

Tiga langkah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata-no kawaii." Naruto dengan ekspresi khasnya tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Na-naruto-san." Kedua pipi Hinata memerah, membuat Shikamaru ingin menciumnya, Sasuke teringat buah favoritnya, Naruto gemas ingin mencubit pipinya, dan Gaara, uh..

Empat langkah, tidak ada sapaan, hanya senyum tipis menggoda dari bibir Gaara. Wajah Hinata memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Eh.

Memucat dan bergetar? Ketakutan?

Bukankah seharusnya memerah dan bergetar saking senangnya?

Author yakin tidak salah ketik karena begitulah keadaan Hinata sekarang.Rona merah yang terkumpul sedari tadi menghilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya pun bergetar sehingga dia harus mengeratkan tangannya pada.buku di pelukannya supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Hei." Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, heran atas tingkah gadis didepannya. "Hyuga..."

"Hoek.." Kalimat Gaara terputus karena Hinata memutuskan menjatuhkan buku bukunya kemudian berlari sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. Seperti menahan.. nggg.. muntah?

Gaara semakin mengerutkan keningnya, sambil diam diam membaui aroma tubuhnya. Kayu manis dan cedar. 'Apa aku bau?'

"Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Shikamaru menyeringai, dan Sasuke menggigit lidahnya, mati matian menahan tawa histeris yang mendesak keluar, menjaga nama baik Uchiha.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hinata itu takut Gaara."

"Tidak ada orang ketakutan sampai muntah begitu, dobe."

"Ada.. Hinata. Hahaha"

"Kira kira kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu?" Yang barusan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin dia takut dengan Gaara."

"Katamu tidak ada orang ketakutan sampai muntah, teme?!" Naruto nyolot, membalikan kata kata Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu menurutmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya malas.

"Ah, mungkin dia alergi orang ganteng... OUCH.. SAKIT TEME!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang dibenturkan ke tembok oleh Sasuke.

"Baka dobe." Sasuke mendesis.

"Kenapa kau sewot teme?!"

"Haahh.. Merepotkan.. Pikir dengan otak dangkalmu itu Naruto."

"Apa? Gaara emang ganteng kan?"

"Lalu menurutmu kita tidak?"

"Errr.. Itu..."

"Diamlah kalian." Gaara berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga sambil menggerutu panjang pendek tentang Hinata dan Hinata.

"Aku bertaruh kupon gratis di Ichiraku. Gaara sedang depresi."

*

Gaara tidak pernah diabaikan.

"Apa aku bau?"

"Apa warna rambutku aneh?"

"Apa aku seperti berandalan karena tato ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti panda?"

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Saat ini Gaara sedang bermonolog didepan cermin besar di kamarnya. Baru kali ini dia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Dan semua itu gara gara Hyuga Hinata, teman sekelasnya. Yah, sejujurnya walaupun sekelas, mereka tidak pernah berbicara atau bahkan saling menyapa. Bukan karena Gaara songong, ataupun Hinata adalah makhluk kutu buku primitif, tapi karena catatan absensinya bersih.

Bukan bersih dari alfa yang author maksud.

Tapi benar benar bersih, dalam artian, dia tidak pernah hadir.

Bukan benar benar tidak pernah sih. Secara teknis, setiap pagi Gaara selalu masuk sekolah, berjalan melewati gerbang. Tapi ketika bel pertama berdering, biasanya Gaara sudah menghilang entah kemana. Biasanya merokok di gudang sekolah, ataupun tersangkut di game center.

Satu satunya mata pelajaran yang selalu dia ikuti adalah olahraga dan home economics.

Emm, baiklah, itu dua, bukan satu.

Chotto matte.

Apa tadi?

Olahraga? Nggak heran sih, kebanyakan cowok cinta olahraga. Karena tantangannya, atau karena bisa, err.. memamerkan 'roti sobek'nya kepada gadis gadis-seperti Sasuke yang diam diam adalah seorang ekshibisionis-.

Home economics?

Home. Economics.

Walaupun sepertinya Gaara dan rumah tangga adalah dua hal yang mustahil disatukan, tapi sebenarnya, dibalik sikap berandalannya -psssttt.. jangan bilang bilang, ini rahasia- Gaara sangat mencintai memasak.

Memasak.

Bapak rumah tangga.

Ugh, manisnya-abaikan ini-.

Sejak usianya lima tahun, Gaara lebih suka memperhatikan orang memasak daripada bermain dengan temannya. Ketika berumur sembilan tahun, ketika anak seusianya hobi membaca manga, ataupun balapan tamiya, Gaara menyelami dunia memasak langsung dari ahlinya, mama Karura.

Sekarang, Gaara tujuh belas tahun, diam diam adalah supplier tetap puluhan cupcake lucu di etalase kantin sekolahnya yang setiap hari selalu habis diserbu oleh para murid. Enak, murah, murah, dan murah adalah alasan utama mereka selalu menyerbu cupcake buatan Gaara-tentunya tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, tidak terkecuali kawan kawannya!-, termasuk Hinata.

Hinata lagi.

Gaara masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata, emm.. benci, takut-apapun itu- pada dirinya. Seberandal apapun dirinya, biasanya, cewek cewek di sekolahnya akan meleleh dengan satu senyuman tipis dari Gaara.

Sekali lagi, tidak berlaku untuk Hinata.

Hinata lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan monolognya.

"Pasti bukan karena rambutku. Sasori-nii rambutnya juga merah, dan mereka cukup akrab."

"Tidak mungkin juga karena mataku, warna mata Sakura sama denganku."

"Apa eyelinerku terlalu tebal?" Gaara mengambil kapas dan make up remover yang dibawanya dari kamar Temari, dan menghapus eyeliner di kedua matanya, kemudian melongo melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Menjijikan." Gaara mengernyit, kemudian meraih eyelinernya lagi.

"Sial, sudah habis." Gaara berlari ke kamar Temari, mengambil eyeliner kemudian melemparkannya.

"Ini juga habis. Sial."

"Okay, calm down. Eyeliner habis bukan akhir dari dunia. Tinggal ke konbini, kemudian beli yang baru. Ya. Gaara are awesome." Gaara senyum senyum ke arah cermin raksasa di kamar Temari sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian mengacak rambutnya, dan keluar.

*

Uchiha selalu blak blakan.

Ketika mereka berkata jelek, berarti hal itu memang jelek menurut mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Ketika Uchiha Sasuke berkata Hinata imut, berarti Hinata memang imut.

Hinata memang imut, dengan manik sewarna lavender dan surai indigo, dan jangan lupakan wajah moe-nya yang selalu sukses meruntuhkan iman setiap laki laki yang memandangnya. Bahkan Hyuga Neji, yang terkenal kaku dan sangat konservatif, selalu luluh hanya dengan tatapan -pungut aku- dari Hinata.

Ngomong ngomong soal Hinata, saat ini gadis itu sedang melongo memandangi Gaara di hadapannya. Tidak ada wajah pucat maupun asam lambung yang naik.Yang ada hanya wajah terheran heran dan bingung.

"Sasori senpai?" Gaara mengernyit, 'Sasori senpai dari Hongkong?'

"Kau tidak kenal aku?" Hinata menggeleng. Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata ke salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia disana.

Ngomong ngomong, mereka bertemu saat sedang antri di kasir konbini, setelah masing masing selesai dengan belanjaannya. Gaara mengambil sekaleng soda setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Liquid eyeliner waterproof. Sementara Hinata membeli sekotak cinnamon rolls dan sekotak susu strawberry. Bagaimana mereka bisa belanja di konbini yang sama, well, sebenarnya kediaman Hyuga dan Sabaku berada di satu komplek perumahan yang sama, hanya berbeda blok, Hyuga lebih dekat dengan gerbang sebelah timur, dan Sabaku dekat dengan gerbang barat. Dan kebetulan, di sebelah utara perumahan itu ada satu konbini yang dekat dengan rumah mereka masing masing.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di bangku di depan konbini sambil berpandangan.

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" Hinata menggeleng, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Gaara.

"Ck, perhatikan lebih baik."

"Mmm... Sabaku-san?" Tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

"Kau memanggil ayahku?" Kening Gaara berkerut tidak suka.

"Ga-gaara-san?"

"Gaara saja."

"O-oke Ga-gaara-sa.. Gaara."

"Kau tidak muntah?"

"Kau mau aku muntah?" perempatan siku siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Hinata.

"Yah... Nggak juga sih.." Gaara menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal "Kan biasanya kau muntah kalau melihatku."

"E-etto..." Hinata menautkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada "ha-habisnya ka-kau ca-cantik sih." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, kemudian "akualergidengancowokcantik" tanpa jeda, kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ha?" Gaara cengo "Cantik? Aku?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Y-ya. A-apalagi dengan eyelinermu. Entah kenapa itu membuatku mual."

"Jadi tanpa eyeliner aku tidak membuatmu mual? Hmm.. Menarik.."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus terbiasa melihatku menggunakan eyeliner, karena mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku."

"Ha?"

*

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di sofa di kamar Gaara. Setelah pernyataan sepihak dari Gaara, Hinata langsung diseret menuju kediaman Sabaku. Mama Karura yang baru pulang dari acara belanja bulanannya melompat lompat histeris melihat Gaara berkeliaran tanpa eyeliner, eh, melihat Gaara membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Mama Karura menarik Hinata berkeliling rumahnya sambil sesekali 'kepo' dengan hubungan antara dia dan Gaara, sebelum akhirnya Gaara yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk dibawa keatas memelototi mamanya.

"Ini enak sekali. Mamamu yang buat?" komentar Hinata setelah menggigit muffin apel yang disajikan Gaara.

"Bukan."

"Beli di toko?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin kau yang membuatnya." Entah bagaimana gagap Hinata tiba tiba menghilang ketika mereka sedang berdua. Gaara hanya terdiam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Hmm.. Begitulah."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa alergi dengan ehm, cowok cantik?" Gaara menanyakannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Etto... Entahlah, suatu hari aku melihat cowok cantik di event cosplay, dan entah kenapa aku merasa mual. Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghindari mereka."

"Termasuk aku?"

"Um-hm."

"Jadi menurutmu aku terlihat cantik menggunakan eyeliner?"

"Mmm... Iya..."

"Baiklah. Pejamkan matamu."

"Eh? U-untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja." Hinata menurut. Gaara membalik badannya, mencari cermin kecil kemudian mulai menggambar garis di kedua matanya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau merasa mual, pejamkan matamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membantu manghilangkan fobiamu. Sekarang buka matamu, pelan pelan saja." Hinata membuka matanya pelan pelan. Kemudian matanya melihat kaki Gaara, badan Gaara, dan ketika melihat wajah Gaara, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Pejamkan matamu!" Hinata menurut, memejamkan mata, kemudian mengatur nafasnya pelan pelan. Rona merah perlahan lahan memenuhi wajahnya lagi.

"Go-gommenne.." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Tidak masalah." Gaara mendekati Hinata berkata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di telinganya "sekarang buka matamu lagi, pelan pelan." Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati hidung Gaara hanya beberapa centi dari telinganya, perlahan lahan Hinata menatap mata Gaara, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi, masih mual.

"Slow down babe, tidak perlu terburu buru." Gaara mengecup rahang Hinata, membuat empunya memelototkan matanya sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh. Gaara menyeringai.

"Sudah tidak mual?"

"Eh." Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian memandang mata Gaara.

"Eh!" Hinata berseru senang "bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa. Aku selalu serba bisa." Seringai Gaara bertambah lebar. "Jadi mana bayaranku?"

"Eh? Be-berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Mmm... Mungkin alamat email dan nomer ponselmu?" Hinata tersipu, namun tetap menuliskan alamat email dan nomer ponselnya.

"I-itu saja?"

"Boleh yang lain?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi pacarku?"

"Kan ta-tadi sudah."

"Berarti kau setuju?" Gaara kembali menyeringai.

"Eh."

"Satu kecupan, ah, bukan, satu ciuman." Wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Ba-baiklah, satu saja."

"Pejamkan matamu." Gaara mendekat. "Oh, ya, aku lupa bilang, satu, french kiss." Kemudian melumat habis bibir mungil Hinata, sementara empunya memelototkan mata tidak percaya.

' _Dasar rakun liciiikkkkk_!!!' jerit Hinata dalam hati.

End


End file.
